Probably Wouldn't Be This Way
by faithfulwriter
Summary: Ginny fell to the floor in tears. This cant be happening. He cant be gone... R&R ONESHOT...HG..RH


A/n: Here's a one shot. I hope you like it. I based it off the song "Probably Wouldn't Be This Way" by Leanne Rimes. When it is normal, like so, that means it is happening now. _This means it's a flashback._ That might clear things up. And uh…yeah, that's all. Thanks for reading and please review. (don't cry too much)

Probably Wouldn't Be This Way

"So the date is all set up. He's going to pick you up here a week from Friday. He's pretty crazy. In a good way though," Hermione's smile was evident, even through the phone. "Ginny? Ginny are you listening?"

"Week from Friday. Got it. I'm not sure about this Hermione." There I said it, she thought. Hermione didn't say anything. All Ginny could hear was the radio in the background. "Hermione, what—"

"I can't believe you are doing this Ginny! You've been in that house for two months by yourself—we haven't even seen you. No one has, except that boy who's been raking the leaves. You need this date. Why are you trying to back out? We are—"

"He could still come back Hermione!" Ginny was on the verge of tears. "He could still come back! And I love him! You want me to just ignore the promises we made to each other! What if he comes back? Then what?"

Hermione was silent. "Gin…Ginny we just, we just want you to be happy. Ron and I are worried about you. You need to get on with your life, everyone thinks so."

"I don't care what everyone thinks! I know him and I know that he'll be back as soon as he can!" Ginny didn't know why, but this whole conversation was making her very uneasy.

"Ginny. Listen to me! Ok? You are a beautiful young woman and you have a lot of options. You don't even know where he is!" Hermione took a deep breath. "Ginny, you are being crazy. If he was coming back he would by now. It's been almost three months."

"Yeah. I know. Two months. That's not that long Hermione."

"We can talk about this later, ok? I have to meet with mum. This isn't finished yet though. Got it?" Ginny reluctantly agreed and hung up the phone. She had a sick feeling in her stomach. She'd been feeling this way for days now. She ran off to her new best friend—the toilet—and reacquainted herself. They'd all have a fit if they knew she'd been literally sick over the memories. This place wasn't much of a help either.

This was his home; it was their home but he wasn't here with her. This was where they had planned on living with their family. Now that may never be. _No, _Ginny thought, _He promised me he would come back to me. He promised. He'd never break a promise. _

_He sat down beside her as they moved the last box into the new house. "Are you sure you don't mind staying here while I'm gone?" _

"_I'm sure. I love this old house." Ginny smiled as she curled up in his arms. _

"_Love it? Well, that's not something I hear a lot about Grimmauld Place."_

"_I've always loved it Harry," she looked into his green eyes. "Ever since fourth year." He hugged her close. _

"_I love you. I know this is going to be hard on you Gin. I know it will. If there was anyone else who could do it…" _

"_I know. But there's not. I don't mind waiting for you Harry. I've waited this long." _

"_You are so wonderful." Harry told her as he lightly slide his lips onto hers. "I just can't believe he's out there again. I thought we had killed Voldemort right the last time in seventh year." He was pacing now. _

"_It's not your fault. We did everything we thought. We were positive that the Sorting Hat was the final horcrux. Why else did he steal it? And he died. You killed him; I saw you kill him. We all did Harry. Do you know what you are going to do?" _

_Harry shook his head and looked at her. "Not about that. I'll just go in tomorrow like I'm supposed to and figure this out. But I know what I can do tonight." He smiled and looked at her. _

"_Oh-ho. Or so you think." Ginny laughed. _

"_I do think," he walked to back to her and kissed her. "What do you say? You are my fiancé and we are in out new-old house for the first time." Ginny laughed as he put her in his arms and carried her up the stairs. _

"_Gin?" Harry whispered in her ear. "Whatever happens, know that I'll find a way to come back to you." _

"_I already do know that," she said back to him. _

"_And if something happens to me…promise me you won't wait forever. Promise me that you'll move on." Ginny turned in the bed and looked at him. _

"_Harry—"_

"_I need to know that, Gin." _

"_How long can I wait? Can I grieve at all?" The question had really stung her. _

"_Ginny..." he sighed and looked at her. "A year. That's all. No longer. If I die then don't wait longer than a year." _

_She stared at him. "How are you even asking me this! You're not going to die Harry. You're not!" Tears were falling from her eyes. _

"_Don't cry, Ginny. Don't do that...I just—I just want you to be happy. I always want you to be happy. I love you Ginny, more than anything. Never forget that ok?" _

"_I love you too, Harry. I love you too." She let her tears fall again and he pulled her close to him as they fell asleep. _

"I just don't see why you can't go on this date Ginny," Molly Weasley began as she started around the kitchen in Grimmauld Place. "I know you love Harry—we all do dear. But I hate seeing you like this. Go out; have fun. You won't be able to do it much longer."

"Mum, what if Harry comes back? What then?" Ginny looked at her.

"Ginevra, darling, if Harry isn't here yet, what makes you think he's going to come back at all? I hope he does but he's been gone this long already. I wouldn't even speak to him if he did come back if I were you."

"Mum! Why? Why do you say that?" Ginny asked her.

Molly looked at her daughter with open eyes. She wasn't a little girl anymore. She didn't have to do anything anyone told her. She realized at that moment, when she saw hope, pain, joy in her eyes all at once, that she would wait for Harry. "You're crazy child. You're crazy…but I understand. I just don't want you to regret anything."

"Mum, the only thing I would regret, would be listening to everyone else."

Molly shook her head and went back to the dishes. "I just can't help but think what it would be like now if…never mind." She shook her head.

"If what?"

"If you'd never met him. If you'd never fallen for him. If you'd never gone with them in your sixth year. Things probably wouldn't be this way." Ginny looked at her.

"You're right mum. They probably wouldn't. I probably wouldn't be hurting. I wouldn't be wondering what was going to happen to him. I wouldn't be scared to read a paper or think about what we can still have. I wouldn't see him everywhere I go. And mum, even though that's all really hard, and even though I don't know what's going to happen—I'm glad mum. I'm lucky to have gotten to love Harry this much. If I would never have seen his face, if would never have met him, if I wouldn't have gone with them that year, then I wouldn't be who I am. And I wouldn't have gotten to experience any of the joy that I have."

Ginny turned on her heels and took a step toward the door. "You can stop doing my housework for me now. I'm a big girl. Just show yourself out when you are ready. I'm taking a nap." Ginny left the room before the tears could fall.

In their bedroom, she laid in bed and thought of what had happened her sixth year. She didn't regret it. She didn't regret it all.

"_Ginny? What are you doing here?" Harry asked as Ginny stepped behind them. _

"_What's it bloody look like I'm doing? I'm going with you."_

"_No you're not." Ron demanded. _

"_I'm already here. I'm part of this. You're not leaving me out of it." Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. He grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her aside. _

"_Gin, I can't let you do this. It's too dangerous. I told you that. If Voldemort knew you were with us…"_

"_He won't touch me. I am with you. You'll protect me Harry. I need to be here. I need to help." He looked at her and realized she wasn't leaving. _

Ginny turned in bed again. She didn't want to think about all of this. Yet at the same time, there was nothing she wanted more.

"_Harry! Behind you!" Hermione yelled as Voldemort approached him from behind. The battle had been in full swing and Harry was finally alone with Voldemort. Ginny couldn't see what was happening with Harry. She couldn't see anything. She was trapped under a fallen tree. She couldn't concentrate to get it off of her. So she didn't move. She didn't breathe. She did nothing, except wait. Wait for someone to save. Wait for Harry. Wait for everyone to live. Wait for everyone to die. _

"_Ginny!" Harry and Ron rushed over. "Are you okay?"_

"_Where is he?" Ginny asked groggily. _

"_He's gone Gin. Harry did it. Harry killed Voldemort." Hermione said as she joined them. _

"_No. We did it. All of us. Let's get you out of here." Harry said. _

_The three of them worked to move the tree off Ginny. When she was free, Harry pulled her to a hug as they fell to the ground. "I'm so glad you're okay, Harry." Harry didn't say anything. He just sat there. "Harry? You are okay right?"_

"_Yeah Gin. I'm fine. I was just…I couldn't find you. And I was worried. I love you Ginny. I love you." Harry said as he looked down at her._

"_I love you." He kissed her there, among all the chaos. She felt so safe there in his arms. So safe. _

"OY, Ginny. Wake it up!" Fred said loudly.

"Are you good? You were crying in your sleep." George asked as he sat on the side of her bed.

She looked around and shook her head. "Yeah. I'm just…I was remembering. And I—my stomach is hurting. I think I'm—" Ginny jumped out of the bed and raced to the bathroom.

"OY George. Your breath smell that bad?" George glared at him. "What?"

"You git. She's sick. And besides, how do you know it wasn't your breath?" George asked with a smirk.

"You both are gits. Stop playing around. Your sister is obviously sick," Katie Bell stated, hitting George on his back. "Go check on her."

"Yeah George, you made her sick. It's the least you can do," Fred laughed.

"You go too. You probably helped. I know you make me sick," Angelina Johnson stood in the doorway, glaring at Fred.

"Aw, but that's why you married me—no one can make you sick like I can. Come on George." He kissed her cheek as he walked by. George kissed Katie's cheek as he followed Fred out the door.

Ginny stood in front of the mirror and washed her face. She'd been sick a lot lately. Fred's voice came from outside the door. "Ginny? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm ok," she opened the door so they could see. "See? I'm fine. It's just a bug."

"Have you been to a healer?" George asked. "Maybe you should go."

"I'll be fine guys. Don't worry," she smiled as they walked to back. "Do I even have to ask why you are here?"

"Why? Why are we here?" George asked.

"Mum sent you. Mum or Hermione. But one of them sent you. They want you to convince me to go on a date with whoever it is."

"Oy! I can't believe you think us so devious. Can you believe that George?"

"No. I'm shocked and appalled."

"Me too. I can't believe she figured it out." Fred laughed.

"They did send us. But were going to come anyway." George admitted.

"So do you agree? Do you think I should move on, forget about Harry, admit defeat and date some guy I don't love?" Ginny asked fiercely.

"No. Not exactly," they answered simultaneously.

"We just happen to know a few things. 1. We know the bloke who wants to date you—he's crazy—when you're ready and we totally approve. 2. We know you love Harry. The whole family loves Harry we just worry about you. It's out job. 3. We know that Harry would be here and will as soon as he can. We respect that. If it weren't for him we might have finished at Hogwarts and made nothing of ourselves," they took turns saying.

Ginny laughed. It was a free laugh and the first one in a very long time. "Bill, Ron and Charlie agree with us. We all just want the best for you. So does mum, dad, Hermione, Angelina, Katie, Fleur and your nieces and nephews.. We all want you to experience what we do. That's all."

"Doesn't anyone understand? Harry is that for me. I'm sure this guy is a great guy. Everyone says he crazy and nice and…I'm just not ready. I can't move on if Harry's out there fighting for me. For me…for us. That's why he's doing this." They twins smiled at her and each gave her a brotherly hug.

_Everyone was there that night. It was Ron and Hermione's wedding, so practically the entire population was there. Voldemort had been "gone" for a year. Everything was perfect but it was about to get more perfect. The day after the wedding, everyone was cleaning up. Ginny and Harry were making conversation in the midst of it all. _

"_I can't wait to get married someday," Ginny smiled. _

"_Really?"_

"_Oh yeah. It'll be great." _

"_Do you have anyone in mind?" Harry smiled at her. _

"_I don't know. I haven't really been looking." _

"_Oh. I already know who I want as a wife," Harry said going back to his work. _

_Ginny stopped what she was doing and looked down at him. "Really? Anyone I know?"_

"_No. She's pretty amazing though. Yeah. She likes to fight the bad guys, she never loses and argument. She knows me better than I know myself and she is never wrong about it. Shed funny, beautiful. Oh she used to be too embarrassed to be near me—that was pretty cute too. But she grew up. She's best kisser ever, too." _

"_She sounds wonderful." _

"_She is." Ginny felt herself blush as she handed him the decorations from the ceiling and stepped off the ladder. _

"_That's good to hear. It's hard to find someone that perfect." Ginny was joking but Harry's face was not. _

"_That's why I'm not going to let her get away." When she looked at him he was down on one knee, with a ring in his hand. "I never knew when I met you that you would come to mean everything to me. I never could have imagined you would change my life the way you have. There is no one who will ever take your place in my heart. You are my light, my hope. You are my shelter and my strength. You are the only one who challenges me, loves me, makes me mad, annoys me and makes my heart jump out of my chest at the same time. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life without you in it. Ginny, will you be my love, my best friend, my wife forever? Will you marry me?" _

_Ginny was crying. She couldn't speak. She shook her head furiously and he smiled and put the ring on her finger. They kissed and she was full for the first time in a long time. _

Another week passed by and another. She cancelled the date. She couldn't do it. And she wasn't feeling any better. Hermione had finally got her to agree to see a healer. They sat in the waiting room with the other patients. Ginny was caught in the thoughts that surrounded her. Hermione sat quietly as Ginny watched the couples around her and the little children. "Ginevra Weasley, the healer can see you now." Ginny looked at Hermione and they walked inside.

"What seems to be the problem, Ms. Weasley?" the short man with the graying beard asked.

"I've been sick. I'm always in the bathroom vomiting—all the time. When I'm not there I'm nauseous. I really can't explain it. I'm also dizzy and I get really tired all the time."

The doctor looked at her. "Well, is there any way you could be pregnant?"

Ginny stared at him blankly. "Pregnant?"

"Yes. All your symptoms seem to pointing to that possibility—if it's a possibility?"

Ginny thought. "Well," Hermione looked at her, "I guess it is possible. It's been almost three months since I…really? Pregnant?" Ginny sighed to herself.

"It sounds very possible Ms. Weasley. We will run the tests…" Ginny smiled to herself as she thought of Harry.

"_So when we get married, how many kids do you want?" Ginny asked as she took a drink. _

"_Kids?" _

"_You do want kids right?" Ginny asked him. _

"_Yeah I do. I can't wait to have a family…do it right. It will be a great joy to be a father. To have that kind of influence on someone's life…that's a powerful thing, Gin. Really powerful." Harry looked at her. "I want as many kids as you want to have but like more than four." _

"_Four huh? Well, as the youngest of seven, I know what it's like to be on that end. I love having a big family. So…yeah, four would be great…at the least anyway," Ginny smiled at him. He laughed and kissed her. _

"_What about a name? For our first baby?" Harry asked. _

"_Really? I don't know." _

"_Don't girls have all this planned out when they are like ten?" he asked with a smile._

"_Well, yeah but…I don't know. I just really want us to decide together," Ginny started, "But I was thinking, if we ever have a daughter, to name her after Lily. And I've always liked the name Jamison." _

"_I always did want to name one of them after my mum and my dad…at least in some way. You know? I mean, I always thought Evan Matthew. Evan after my mum and Matthew—that was my dad's middle name," Harry said looking away from her. She looked at him and even as his gaze was not on her, he could feel her looking at him. "What?"_

"_I think that's a wonderful name, Harry." _

"_Good. And I like Lily Jamison," she smiled and he put his arm around her. "What are some other names? We've got four kids you know." _

"_I do like Raelyn and Faith and Daniel. Oh and—"_

"_Daniel? That's kind of a stupid name isn't it?" Harry turned up his nose. _

"_No. It's a strong name. A good name. You don't like it?" _

"_Not really. No." _

"_What names do you like then?" _

"_I like Ben and Adam and Kenisha." _

"_Kenisha!" Ginny laughed. "I am not naming my child Kenisha." _

"_That's no worse than Daniel."_

"_Oh it is. It is much worse." Ginny laughed again. _

"Ginny? Ginny?" Hermione smiled. "Did you hear him? You're pregnant!"

"I am," Ginny said. "I can't wait to tell Harry. He'll be thrilled." It wasn't until she looked at Hermione that she realized Harry wasn't here. She hadn't talked to him and didn't know when or even she would ever talk to him again. _I have to_, she thought, _he has to know he's a father._

It was the middle of the night one month later when it happened—an owl came from Harry. It was all she needed. (a/n: this is not a flashback)_"My Dearest Ginny, I got your owl the other day. I can't believe we are going to have a baby! That is the best news ever. I'll be home next month and we can get married…finally. Set the date, I'll be there on the 15th. I promise I will come back to you my love. I promised you. I love you and the baby and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't want to mention how things are going but we all seem to be onto what went wrong and are going to fix it this time, Gin. He will be out of our lives forever. Can't wait until I hold you in my arms again. Love yours only, forever, Harry."_

Ding-dong. There was again. The doorbell. It was only 5:30. Who could that be at this hour? Ginny wobbled to the door, wearily. There before her stood Remus Lupin and Nymphora Tonks and Moody. "Hey. What are you lot doing here?" They didn't say anything as they entered the house. It was quiet that day—really quiet. No one would have known something was wrong unless they were in the house that no one knew existed when it happened.

"I'm really sorry to have to tell you this…" Moody began. He didn't look at her but his magical eye swayed around the room.

"Tell me what? Just tell me!" Ginny pleaded. She looked around at the three of them. "Tonks? Lupin? Please tell me what's going on."

"Ginny…something happened—something we never expected. Everyone was working on research and we found out the truth about Gryffindor's item—the last horcrux," Lupin explained.

"What was it?" Ginny asked.

"It was Harry."

Ginny blinked. "What?" She felt it inside. Her heart stopped. "It was Harry? That means…" Her insides were screaming and crying out in pain.

"The only way to kill Voldemort for good was to destroy the horcrux…"

"So you killed him!" Ginny stood up. Tonks followed suit.

"Darling we didn't kill him…their wands were connected, Harry couldn't kill Voldemort with his wand. So he killed Voldemort with Remus' and then killed…himself…with his."

Tears feel from Ginny's eyes. "No," she whispered. "NO! You're lying to me. He wouldn't do that! He wouldn't!" Ginny didn't know what to do. She wanted to curse them all but her eyes were full of tears. She noticed a bag hanging from the fireplace and rushed to it. She threw some floo powder in the fireplace. "Ron! Ron!" Ginny yelled through sobs.

"Gin? Ginny is that you? What's wrong?" He yelled through the fireplace.

"They said—they said he…Ron they said he…" She could say it. She couldn't admit it. The words couldn't form in her brain. All she could do was sob.

"Ginny, I'm coming right there," Ron said. The next second he was standing there in the living room, holding onto Ginny and helping her sit in a chair. "Lupin, Tonks, Moody…what are you—what happened?"

"He's gone Ron." Lupin said holding back his tears.

Ron gulped and looked at his little sister. She was in the chair now, barely even able to catch her breath. "Gin…" he whispered. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." This made her cry harder.

Suddenly, she looked up and the sobs stopped. "You're wrong. He's not dead. He wouldn't leave us. He promised he'd come back to me. He promised and Harry never breaks a promise."

"Ginny, please." Tonks whispered.

"NO! I'm not going to listen to you. We need him, the babies and I. We need him here. He wouldn't leave us. He can't…we…we're getting married tomorrow. _We were getting married tomorrow! _I NEED HIM! I need him…" Ginny sobbing started again as Hermione and Molly showed up among them. No one said anything. No one had to. Ginny had enough pain for everyone. It was during these tears the three slipped out, leaving only a letter on the table. A letter from Harry for his family, the family he would never know.

"It was a beautiful service," the last of the guests said to Ginny as and the Weasleys as they walked out. Ginny didn't say anything. She didn't smile. She didn't know what to do with Harry gone.

"It's settled then. I'll stay with you for a few weeks—at least until the babies are born," Bill said with a small smile. Fleur looked at Ginny and shook her head.

"And when he's at work, I'll be there," Charlie said as his son, Preston, jumped on his lap.

"Then the rest of us will come over whenever you need someone," Arthur said as he squeezed Molly's hand.

"And we'll be over when you get bored with those two—or when we get bored," George said to her, with Katie beside him.

"OY! Kevin! Don't put that in your ear! It'll explode and blow out your brains!" Fred stood up. "Acts just like you!" He shot at Angelina as he raced from the table. Ginny laughed with everyone else.

"Hermione and I will be over all the time. You'll get sick of seeing us." Ron grinned as she let another small laugh.

"This will all be fine Ginny. You've got us here to help you," Hermione said hugging her. Ginny sighed and gave a weak smile. It was fine but it wasn't what she wanted. She wanted Harry. She wanted him and none of them could give her that. If they could, then any of them would have given anything for that to happen.

She found the letter the next day. She didn't even remember getting it. As soon as she opened it, she wished she hadn't. It was from Harry.

"_My Dearest Love, I am writing you this letter to tell how much I love you. I know this will all be a shock to you—it was a shock to me. But this is the only way. It's the only way to save everyone and keep him from winning. We have talked about possible outcomes and this is one. I never expected I would have to leave our child and you before I actually got to be a part of your lives. I love you and this baby so much, Gin. I want to be there for everything. I'm sorry I'm not going to be there. I love you so much. I need you to know that and I need you to remember the promise we made before I left. Things are a bit different now with the baby coming but I don't want you to be alone. I want you to be happy. Just do me a couple favors. Let the baby know about the real me, not the one in the papers—though I don't think it will be a problem. Find someone to be with who loves you and loves our child like his own. It's important that he or she has a mum and a dad. And lastly, If we have a daughter, consider naming her Kenisha. I don't know why but I really do like it. Oh and don't name a son after me. One of me was enough. Ginny I love you so much. You have made my life worth living. I just want to let you know that the promise I made to you is in tact. I did come back to you. Not as me but, as our child. I will always be with you in your heart, memory and in our baby. Remember that I am surrounding you. I love you. I love you so much. Yours Always, Harry." _

Ginny put the letter down and started to sob. Bill rushed into the room and wrapped his arms around her. "Shh…it's ok. It's ok Gin."

"It's not fair! It's not fair. I want him here Bill. I want him here with me, with us," she whispered.

"I know. I know." Bill held her. As she sat there crying in her brother's arms, she felt as if Harry was standing behind her. She looked and he wasn't but she could feel him and she knew he was there.

"They are adorable," Hermione said as she looked over Ginny's shoulder.

"What are their names Aunt Ginny?" Preston asked.

"Oh. Yeah…this one is Lily Jamison Kenisha Potter and this one is Evan Matthew Potter."

"Kenisha? Are you seriously…?" Fred smirked.

"Yes. It's a long story," Ginny laughed.

Ginny made her way out to the stone in the middle of the hill. There beside her beloved, were his parents and godfather. They were finally all together. She sat down at his grave and smiled. "Just come to give you report. Lily and Evan are doing great. She said almost said a whole sentence today. It was 'funny little bugger.' I told them to watch their language but you know Ron, Fred and George. Angelina's pregnant again—number five. Evan laughed constantly today. There wasn't even anything there. He was just laughing. Hermione and the baby came home today, she's really cute. Though, I do say ours are cuter."

Ginny laughed. "Oh yeah, I just remembered…Katie made George stop taking experiments home. I guess Seth and Sean got them and took them to the Muggle store…it was supposedly funny." Ginny sighed. "It's been a year and half Harry. A year and a half since you left us. I love you still but I am going to remember what we promised, just like you did. I see you everyday in the twins. More and more. People think I'm crazy for coming here every week but I can see you and feel you when I talk to you. I miss you. I think I always will but I know I have to move on, at least for the kids. I'm just glad I got the chance to love you. Before I go, I have a date. A week from Friday. I don't know who it is but Fred and George say I know him. They say he's crazy. I guess I'll have to see."

Ginny kissed her hand and placed it on the grave. She stood to her feet and a breeze touched her face. It whispered _I love you more than anything. _She smiled. "I love you too," she whispered.

A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you like it. Please Review!


End file.
